


Kisses on the Court

by astromirage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Drabble, Forehead Kisses, Inferiority Complex, M/M, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Significant Other, Tsukishima Kei needs Validation, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Significant Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Kei deserves some love after his good job, at least Yamaguchi thinks so.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Kisses on the Court

**Author's Note:**

> Those screenshots are just so *chefs kiss*

Kei feels his knees collide with the court floor, his arms are weak and tired. But he also felt more than that. He got sidelined, which, from an intellectual standpoint, he understood. Hinata and Kageyama were so important in winning, they were deserving of all the congratulations. He feels his tired body slouch as the team shouts and screams around him. Right as he almost broke down, someone, a familiar person, wraps his arms around him. 

“Hey,” Tadashi says, smiling as he lays his lips on Kei’s cheek softly. 

“Hi,” Kei says softly, wrapping an arm loosely around Tadashi's waist. 

Tadashi wraps his arms tightly around him, grounding Kei and making sure he doesn’t break down. Kei buries his face in Tadashi’s stomach, not caring if his goggles dig into his face.

“I’m proud of you,” Tadashi whispers, placing a soft kiss on Kei’s sweaty head “You were so great out there.” 

“You were too. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you.” Tadashi hugs him tighter and places a kiss on Kei’s forehead. 

Tadashi lifts Kei’s head up, and Kei sees Tadashi’s dazzling smile. “I’m being serious Tsukki, those two may be getting the most congratulations but you were key in winning too. I’m insanely proud of you, so just breathe for me.” 

Kei feels a smile pull at his lips, for him the gym goes quiet and he’s in Tadashi's own little world, away from screaming teammates and missing validation. The middle blocker feels himself melt and he brings Tadashi in for a kiss. 

The freckled boy yelps in surprise but scoops Kei’s face in his hands tenderly and kisses him just as kindly as it started. 

“I am so in love with you Tadashi Yamaguchi.” 

“And I am so in love with you Kei Tsukishima.” 

Yamaguchi hugs onto him and pulls him up from the floor, Kei laces their hands together so he can pull Tadashi into his side. This is peace at its finest to Kei.


End file.
